Vehicles perform better when the tires are properly inflated. Technicians often check the tire pressure as a courtesy or as part of a maintenance procedure. Vehicle owners sometimes check and fill tires at service stations or at their homes. The recommended tire pressure is usually indicated on a placard or in the vehicle's owner's manual. Knowing the recommended tire pressure helps the vehicle owner or technician properly inflate the tires, especially because different pressures may be recommended for different types and sizes of tires.